


Undercover Mission

by EmSwe



Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Masturbation, Missions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: Carrie and Quinn are sent to Turkey on a undercover mission, what could possibly happen?





	1. The mission

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere around season 2, Carrie was never obsessed with Brody and that whole operation is over and done!

Carrie was called in to Saul’s office and once she entered, she saw Quinn there as well. She took a seat on the opposite side of Saul’s desk next to Quinn. 

“Good, now that you both are finally here.” He said and glanced over at Carrie, who rolled her eyes in return. From the corner of her eye, she saw Quinn smirking at Saul’s comment. 

“We need you two to fly to Turkey and meet a source, she says that she´s got important intel, but will only hand it over in person. Carrie, you will meet with her and Quinn you´re there to provide pack up in case something goes south. The assets name is Lale Kaya, she and her husband used to run a hotel, now she does it with her brother-in-law after her husband got killed by talibans two years ago, and right after that she started working for us. The hotel is known as a place where both locals and tourists come for casual hook ups, and that will be your cover. Carrie, you will check in to the hotel and then you´ll meet Quinn at the bar and take him back to your room for the night. That way you have a couple of hours to go through the retrieved information before bringing it back here. You will only stay there for one night and the hand off will be during your check in, you will receive an envelope with the key to your room, a map over the neighborhood and a SD-card with pictures of high ranking terrorist leaders that use the hotel. You will fly out today and you will get there at around 6pm. Quinn you will take a taxi to the hotel right away and sit at the bar, you will have a clear view towards the reception, Carrie you´ll make a detour on the way over and make sure to arrive 30 minutes or so after Quinn. You will pack lightly in one joint bag, Quinn, you will wear your sidearm and you Carrie will bring the bag to the hotel. You´ll fly out of Langley air force base in three hours, so go home, get your things together and pack. I´m expecting this to be a routine hand over, there should be no complications. Any questions?”

“No.” They answered and got up from their seats, left the office and headed down the hall. 

“So, I guess I´ll back a bag and then come over to your place and you can pack your stuff and then we head to the airport?” Quinn said  
“Sounds great, I´ll see you in a while.” She said and entered her office. 

¨¨¨¨ 

Once Quinn was back at his cheap apartment complex, he got out his brown leather duffel bag and laid it on the bed. He took out a pair of grey boxer briefs, black socks, a grey t-shirt, dark jeans and a light grey button down shirt and laid them down on the bed. Then he went in to this bathroom and took his toilet bag, which was always packed and ready to go and placed in on the toilet lid. 

He reached inside the shower cubicle and turned on the hot water and started unbuttoning his light blue shirt. Then he undid his pants and stepped out of them along with his boxer briefs and entered the shower. The warm water felt nice against his naked body, he shampooed his hair and then lathered his body. The scar on his abdomen was still slightly sore from the gunshot wound he got in Gettysburg. He leaned his head back and let the warm water fall on his face and over his body washing the soap away before he turned and rinsed the shampoo out. 

He thought about the upcoming mission, just him and Carrie in Turkey. He´d obviously been on missions before, and undercover missions as well, but this was different. He usually did missions alone or with his black ops team, not with CIA officers. And the times he´d been undercover it was to infiltrate different groups, not to play a sex crazed tourist picking up a woman at the bar. Not just a woman, but Carrie, someone who he had an insane sexual tension with. She was incredibly intelligent, always threw herself in to her work not caring about her own safety, she had an unreasonable intensity about her and she´s really attractive. 

He would definitely use this opportunity to stretch the boundaries between them, this might be his only chance to touch her in a more then coworker kind of way, be close to her and he would not waste it. He felt himself get aroused by the thought of what he would like to do to Carrie, touch her, caress her, kiss her, fuck her. Making her moan out his name, cry out in pleasure and making her come. 

His right hand went down to his now hard dick and he started stroking himself, while he leaned forward with his left hand against the wall. He closed his eyes and imagined the warm water droplets that fell on his neck, chest and back to be Carrie´s lips. He imagined her standing behind him in the shower, her right hand stroking him while her left hand caressed his chest, her lips trailing down his neck and towards his shoulder. He increased the speed of his movements as he felt himself getting closer to an orgasm. His breaths became faster and shallower and he imagined him doing that to her, touching her, making her breath hitch as she came closer to her own release and the thought of that pushed him over the edge. 

He cleaned himself of and got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He took his toilet bag with him out to the bedroom where he threw the bag on the bed and dropped the towel on the floor and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. He then pulled on a new pair of jeans and a dark grey button down, before he turned back towards the bed and packed his things in the duffel bag. Lastly he cleaned his gun and checked the magazine, packing two extras just in care. Then he attached his holster to his belt and secured his gun safely in it, threw his bag over his shoulder and headed out the door.

¨¨¨¨

She heard the doorbell ring over the sound of water pouring down her body in the shower.

“Shit.” She muttered as she turned the shower off and reached for a towel and wrapped it tight around her body. She hurried down the hallway towards the front door, looked out the peephole before she opened the door. She was met with a smirk from Quinn as he took in the sight of her in the doorway. 

“Well, if this isn´t a nice way to be greeted at the door, then I don´t know what is.” He said as he stepped passed her into her condo. 

“Shut up.” She said as she hurried back to the bathroom, while Quinn closed the door behind him. He followed her in to the apartment and to her bedroom where she had laid out the clothing that she was bringing with her. A pair of dark blue jeans and a white blouse was on the bed, presumably what she would be wearing now. A navy blue cocktail dress with spaghetti straps also laid on the bed and next to it was a matching set of burgundy lace underwear. From now on in his fantasies she would be wearing just that set. The bathroom door opened behind him and he turned towards her as she emerged from the bathroom wearing a white robe. She was using a towel to dry her hair as she approached the bed. 

“You got the bag?” She asked him and he held it up and placed it on her bed. She noticed his eyes taking her in from top to toe and she thought she felt his eyes linger on her thighs where the robe ended. 

“Do you mind?” She said while as she reached for the jeans that lay on the bed.

“Not at all.” He answered cockily with a challenging grin. Carrie has never been known to be the one backing down from a challenge and she was quite curious on the effect she might have on him. And he had actually flashed her in the hospital after he was shot, she was at least wearing underwear. 

She started undo the tie of her robe and let it fall to the floor, leaving her standing a few feet in front of him only wearing a white lacy bra and matching hipsters. She smirked and raised an eyebrow while holding his gaze. 

His eyes started involuntary travel down her body taking in the sight before him. She was more beautiful than in his fantasies, her curves were soft, her skin was milky white and the bra she was wearing gave her breast a slight push-up effect. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over her body, feeling the warmth of her skin under his touch.  
She turned towards the bed, bending over slightly to grip her jeans, giving him a perfect view of her round butt. His eyes roamed over the back of her thighs, her butt, her back and waist where her rips showed faintly as she reached for her pants. She bent down to pull her jeans on with her back towards him, she pulled them on slowly and turned around when she buttoned them and pulled the zipper up. She took her blouse and put it on before staring buttoning it from the bottom and up. She saw his eyes following the movement of her fingers as they worked their way up.

The fact that she had this effect on this otherwise so controlled man turned her on so much, she knew he would do anything just for the chance to touch her, she could see it in his eyes. She loved the power she had over him, she could have her way with him here and now with just a word, a touch. She had thought about it many times, his touch, his lips and his perfect ass that she saw in the hospital. The intensity of his entire existence, being poured all over her, he would do anything to please her, anything to bring her over the edge. 

She moved towards him and came to a stop right in front of him, their faces just inches apart. Their eyes locked as she leaned forward, her hand reached out towards his waist, a smile started to form on her lips as she reached for the bag on the bed behind him. She moved away from him and started packing her clothes, makeup bag and meds next to his things in the bag, now with a very satisfied smile on her lips. 

“Are you ready to go?” She asked him when she finished packing.

“Uhm, yeah,sure.” He managed to get out, took the bag and turned around and headed towards the door. Carrie followed, feeling very pleased with herself. She switched off all the lights in every room and locked the door behind her. She jumped in to the passenger seat next to Quinn and they drove off towards the airport.


	2. The flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me to stop and I will.” She whispered against his neck before placing an open mouth kiss on his throat whilst she started stroking him through his pants. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest. The sight of Quinn´s walls crumbling before her aroused her to the point of no return. At the beginning of this, her only intention was to tease him, see how far she could push his self-control, but now all she wanted was to give him pleasure.

Halfway to the airport Carries noticed that she forgot to pack something to read while on the plane. 

“Do you mind pulling over at the next gas station? I need to buy something to read, I forgot my book.” 

“Sure.” Quinn answered not taking his eyes of the road. They had driven in silence, Quinn´s mind was still stuck in the moment back in Carrie´s apartment, her almost naked, obviously teasing him and testing the waters. He knew he shouldn’t have played along, he should have turned around and left the room once she exited the bathroom, but somehow his brain couldn’t make his body move. And now it was all he could think about, her round ass, her perfect breast in the white lacy bra, he needed to snap out of it. He knew that sex was Carrie´s way to manipulate men, that it was just a game to her, but he wouldn’t mind playing. 

He was all for casual sex, he´d had plenty. But he also knew that you shouldn’t mix work with pleasure, it only ends badly, especially in this line of work. Suddenly you don´t just care about the mission, you care about someone else’s wellbeing and that’s when you fuck up. But who was he kidding, he had already started to look out more for Carrie then himself, her safety was already more important than any mission, he knew that in her presence he was totally fucked. So he tried to hide his feelings behind his cockiness and arrogance, but he knew that that would only last for so long. And just now in her bedroom, his lack of action had most definitely made her realize the power she held over him. Shit! 

She looked over at Quinn who was looking straight forward on the road, not once looking her way. She thought that maybe she had misread the signs, maybe he didn’t think of her in the way she thought. Maybe she had just fucked everything up by accepting his challenge in her bedroom, maybe she took it a step to far. But on the other hand, he hadn´t turned away nor looked away. She had felt his eyes on her body, seen the longing in his eyes. She noticed that he started nervously drumming on the steering wheel with his fingers, quite rapidly. She thought about what those fingers might feel like traveling over her body, stroking her and fingering her. Stop it! 

He pulled in to a gas station and she undid her belt buckle and reached for the door handle. 

“Do you want anything?” She asked

He could think of a lot of things he wanted, he wanted to feel her lips on his, her body against his, he wanted to hear her scream out his name. 

“No, I’m good.” She got out of the car and disappeared into the store. Get your shit together, he told himself, or this one night in Turkey would be fucking torture.

She got back in the car a few minutes later, with two magazines, two bottles of water and two cups of coffee. As she handed him one of the coffees their fingers briefly touched and their eyes locked for a few seconds before he looked away. 

“Thanks” He said as he drove out of the gas station. 

¨¨¨¨

They arrived at the airport 15 minutes later, and headed towards the plane waiting for them on the runway ready for takeoff as soon as they boarded. Except for the pilots, it was only the two of them on the plane. Quinn sat down by the window and Carrie took a seat next to him. He raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to him.

“What? You can´t possibly think that I’m going to sit somewhere else, it´s just the two of us here. That would be weird.” 

“Your free to sit where ever you like.” He answered her nonchalantly looking out of the window, with his fingers drumming on his thighs. She sighed and took out one of the magazines she brought and started reading. 

Thirty minutes into a 10 hours flight and she had just about had it with Quinn´s nervous drumming. 

“Can you stop that? What´s wrong with you?” She asked irritatingly, laying her magazine down on her lap. 

What´s wrong with me? He thought to himself, I´m stuck on a 10 hour flight next to the person who constantly invades all my dreams and fantasies. Who he wanted nothing more than to have his way with in the small bathroom a few feet away from their seat. 

“An anxious flyer I guess.” He answered starkly, making her huff a small laugh in response. 

“Yeah, right. I actually just read an article about ways to reduce anxiety. Hold on.” She said and started flipping through the pages in her magazine. 

“Here.” She said and leaned over slightly towards him, showing him the article. 

“How sex can help you reduce your anxiety?” He looked up at her with that oh so cocky grin that made her feel weak in the knees. 

“Are you offering?” Two can play that game, she thought while holding his gaze. 

“What if I am.” She whispered and tilted her head slightly to the side while a seductive smile started to form on her lips. His drumming stopped mid movement and his eyes searched hers before he quickly regained control of himself and smiled cockily back at her. 

“Yeah?” He asked with his eyebrow raised. She leaned over further towards him and he felt her warm breath on his neck.

“Yeah.” She whispered as her lips made contact with the skin just beneath his ear as she spoke. His breath caught and an insane flash of arousal washed over him as she drew her lips down his neck barely making contact. Her hand came to rest on his knee, before slowly starting to travel upwards on the inside of his thigh.

“Carrie.” He said warningly while gripping her wrist before it reached his dick. 

“What? We´ll be hooking up in a couple of hours at the bar anyway and it´s always good to practice before any covert operation.” She wiggled her hand free and let it travel further up his thigh stopping when she felt his hard dick beneath the jeans fabric. 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” She whispered against his neck before placing an open mouth kiss on his throat whilst she started stroking him through his pants. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest. The sight of Quinn´s walls crumbling before her aroused her to the point of no return. At the beginning of this, her only intention was to tease him, see how far she could push his self-control, but now all she wanted was to give him pleasure. 

She liked the effect she had on him, and now she knew for sure just how powerful it was. His arrogance and cockiness wasn´t just the way he was, it was his protection mechanism against her and what she did to him. She pushed the armrest that separated their seats up and got up slightly only to sit back down on his lap straddling him.  
Her right hand was still stroking him through his pants, while her left hand came up to his neck, tilting his head forward so that their eyes met. She leaned forward, almost touching her lips to his as she whispered.

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No.” He said huskily, earning him a smile in return before her lips came crashing down hot and hungrily on his. His hands found their way under her blouse and roamed over her back, meanwhile her right hand pulled down his zipper, reached inside and pulled out his hard dick. She started stroking him as her tongue touched his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her. A groan escaped his mouth as her hand made contact with his dick. 

One of his hands made its way to the front of her blouse and started massaging her breast through her bra, the other hand took a firm hold of her hip as she started grinding against him as she increased the speed of the movements of her hand. 

She broke away from his lips, leaned into him and started trailing kissed over his throat and neck, feeling his pulse beating fast and strong against her lips. His quick and shallow breaths told her that he was getting close. His hand that had been at her breast griped a handful of her hair and pulled her head backwards giving him access to her throat where he kissed and nibbled her skin. His other hand left her hip and started rubbing her clit through her pants. A moan escaped her lips at the welcomed friction and she felt him smile against her throat at the reaction. 

His hand let go of her hair and started working on the button of her jeans before sliding a hand inside her panties. Her pussy was soaking wet and that brought him even closer to his orgasm which was quickly approaching. His fingers found her clit and started rubbing small circles on it with firm pressure. She arched her back in response to the contact and threw her head back.

“Fuck Quinn.” She moaned as her own orgasm started building, her moaning his name was the last push he needed to bring him over the edge and he came in Carrie´s hand. His hand stilled on her clit as he took a few breaths to regain control, but she was having none of it. She kept rubbing herself on his now still fingers bringing her almost over the edge before he got back in control of his movements and increased the speed of his fingers. She moaned out load and he had to put his other hand over her mouth to silence her as she came. 

They both needed a few seconds to catch their breaths, before Carrie got up off him and headed towards the bathroom to clean herself off. He got up from his seat and rearranged his boxer briefs and pants before zipping them back up. 

What the fuck had just happened, he asked himself. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he just fucked everything up. Now the rest of the flight was going to be super awkward, the operation was going to be awkward not to mention how strained it would be when they got back home, to real life. Fuck me. Why did he let this happen, he should have stopped it, but it was also the thing he had been dreaming about ever since he met her. Hearing her moan his name, taking her over the edge, feeling her lips on his and it was so much better here in this weird situation than in any of his fantasies. 

She got back from the bathroom and sat down next to him, she had cleaned herself of and fixed her clothing. She looked over at him and their eyes met, a smile spread across her lips and he smiled back at her. 

“Well that was-“ She started but got interrupted by the cockpit door opening up and one of the two captains entered the cabin. 

“You guys okay back here?” 

“Great” 

“Perfect” They both answered at the same time still smiling at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be published soon!


	3. The hotel bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna get out of here?” He asked her with a husky voice. She downed her drink and gripped the wrist of the hand that was under her dress and got up from her high chair. He downed his drink with his free hand before she pulled him with her towards the elevator. She let go of his wrist as she pushed the button. She felt Quinn close behind her, and she leaned her body against his. He moved her hair over to one side and started kissing and nibbling her neck, his right hand traveled from her hair, down the side of her body, this thumb grazing the side of her breast, over her waist and to the hem of her dress. He gathered the fabric in his hand pulling the dress up higher on her thing, his fingers brushing against her skin while doing so.

The captain sat down opposite Quinn and started making conversation with him. To be honest he didn’t really listen to what man said, he just smiled, nodded and added an occasional “mhm” or a “yeah”. Carrie had picked her magazine back up and started reading it, frequently glancing over at him with a smile on her lips. The captain stayed seated with them for quite a while. Carrie had finished her magazine and her head was leaned back against the headrest, her eyes closed. 

Finally the message got through that Quinn wasn’t the most talkative person, and really wasn’t paying attention to what the captain was saying, so he excused himself and went back to the cockpit. Quinn looked at his watch, 6 more hours before they reached their destination. Carrie was now sleeping next to him. Her face was soft and all her muscles were relaxed, she looked so peaceful he thought to himself. A strand of blonde hair had fallen over her face, he wanted to reach out and tuck it back behind her ear. Just as he was about to, he was slightly startled by the sound of her voice. 

“Stop staring at me, and get me a blanket.” She said with her eyes closed. He chuckled slightly and got up and headed to the back of the plane and came back with two blankets. He draped one over her before he sat back down in his seat with his blanket covering his legs. She curled her legs up under her and leaned against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“I would have shared.” She said before falling asleep. He turned his head to the side burying his nose in her hair breathing in her sent before closing his eyes with his head leaned against hers. 

¨¨¨¨ 

They were both awoken with a startle when the captain’s voice came through the speakers. 

“We´ll be landing in 30 minutes.” He announced. Quinn sat up from the leaning position in his seat, stretched out his back, rolled his shoulders back and rolled his neck out making it crack. Carrie stretched her neck which had become stiff from the angle she´d been in while leaning against Quinn’s shoulder. Her hand came up to massage her neck slightly, rubbing the stiffness away. 

“Let´s go over it one more time.” He said.

“You´ll leave the airport and head directly to the hotel where you will go to the bar order a drink and act like you´re there trying to find some company for the night. I´ll hang back for a while before going to the hotel, where I will check in for one night, under the name Mrs. Stevens. I will receive an envelope that should have a SD-card in it. I will then go back to my room, do a quick check of the card to make sure it’s legit. Then I will head down to the bar, chat you up and then we´ll head back to my room. You´ll stay the night and then we´ll leave early in the morning and fly back with the intel. Couldn´t be simpler.”

“Good. I´ll be at the bar where I can have a clear sight of the check in counter, and I´ll have my gun in case something goes wrong.”

“I know, I trust you.” She said in a matter of fact way while looking him straight in the eyes. He smiled at her as the planes wheels touched the landing strip. He got up from his seat as the plane came to a stop and the door opened. 

“I´ll see you in a bit then.” He said and headed out towards his awaiting car. 

¨¨¨¨ 

An hour or so later he was seated at the bar with a whiskey on the rocks, his second one. He took a sip and saw Carrie approaching the desk to check in over the rim of the glass. Their eyes meet briefly before she reached the desk and started speaking to the woman behind the counter, who he presumed to be Lale, the contact. He saw the woman handing Carrie an envelope and as Carrie took it and put it in her bag, he noticed a man approach her from behind. He was middle-aged, muscular and looked to be from somewhere in the Middle East. Quinn put down his glass and observed the situation intently. Suddenly his heart was beating fast and his adrenaline was pumping over the possibility that this might be a set up. 

The man put his hand on the small of Carries back and leaned forward with his other hand on the counter. Carrie turned sideways so she came face to face with the man. He smiled at her and leaned forwards towards her, whispering something in her ear. Carrie looked over the man’s shoulder towards Quinn, and shook her head slightly telling him to stay down. 

The man backed away and Carrie smiled a fake smile at him, said something and then turned away from the man and headed towards the elevator to go to her room. As she disappeared into the elevator Quinn let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and took another sip of his whiskey. 

¨¨¨¨

Carrie unlocked the door to her room, it was a small room, and the only furniture that was in it was a bed, a full size bed. And a small bathroom and a build in closet. She put the bag on the bed and went in to the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the water turn hot while she undressed. 

She wrapped a towel around her body and went back out to the bag, pulled out her computer and started it up. Then she inserted the SD-card and as promised there were the pictures and the time and date of their targets visits to the hotel. She closed the computer and went back in to the bathroom. 

Her shower was quick and she used the hairdryer that was in the bathroom to try to dry her hair, she gave it a good 10 minutes but gave up on trying to get it fully dry. She wrapped the towel around her body and went back out to the bed and opened the bag. An involuntary smile spread over her lips as she saw Quinn´s clothing neatly folded next to hers. It looked oddly domestic she thought, like a real couple going away for a romantic night. 

She reached inside and griped her burgundy lace underwear set, pulled the panties on before letting the towel fall to the floor and putting on the bra. She took out her navy blue dress and put it on, she reached around her back and pulled the zipper up. The dress was quite tight over her breast and loosened slightly at the waist and ended mid-thigh. She turned around to the mirror doors on the wardrobe and look at herself in the mirror. She realized she forgot to pack other shoes than the ones she was wearing, but they were black with a little bit of a heel so that had to do. She took her makeup bag and went back in to the bathroom and applied a light make up and a spray of her perfume. Then she headed down to the bar. 

¨¨¨¨

He saw her entering the bar, and he couldn’t help but stare, she looked beautiful. The shape of her body showing in the dress, which made her skin look ever paler in contrast to the dark dress. Her hair was slightly damp and her makeup soft. She looked around the bar as if she was scanning the supply of men there for the night. Her eyes fell on him and she gave him a smile before heading over towards him, making the men she passed on her way turn their heads. 

“Is this seat taken?” She asked as she approached him.

“Please.” He said and indicated for her to sit. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“I´ll have what you´re having.” She said and he motioned to the bartender that he wanted two more whiskeys. He then turned his attention back to her and he let his eyes travel over her body, not bothering to be discreet about it. 

“You look nice.” He said as his eyes came back to meet hers. She tilted her head and smiled seductively while she raised her eyebrow. 

“Thank you.” The bartender placed their drinks in front of them and Quinn handed him his card as payment. Carrie took a small sip from her drink and Quinn did the same, their eyes not leaving each other’s. Quinn leaned in towards her, gripping the back of her chair to keep his balance. 

“So, what did the guy at the reception want?” His lips making the slightest contact with the skin beneath her ear as he spoke. His hot breath on her sent shivers up her spine, and she realized that she was not the only one having an effect on him, he was definitely having an effect on her as well. 

“Why, are you jealous?” She teased. He placed an open mouth kiss on her neck as his hand found her knee and his fingertips started traveling up the inside of her thigh to the hem of her dress. He noticed her breaths becoming faster as her arousal grew. 

“Should I be?” He murmured against her neck as his hand travelled further up under her dress, his thumb making contact with her pussy through her panties making her breath hitch. She parted her legs to give him better access and she felt him smile against her neck. 

“No.” She breathed out heavily. His thumb circled her clit through her panties and he felt her wetness through the thin fabric. 

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked her with a husky voice. She downed her drink and gripped the wrist of the hand that was under her dress and got up from her high chair. He downed his drink with his free hand before she pulled him with her towards the elevator. She let go of his wrist as she pushed the button. She felt Quinn close behind her, and she leaned her body against his. He moved her hair over to one side and started kissing and nibbling her neck, his right hand traveled from her hair, down the side of her body, this thumb grazing the side of her breast, over her waist and to the hem of her dress. He gathered the fabric in his hand pulling the dress up higher on her thing, his fingers brushing against her skin while doing so. 

The elevator door opened before them and Quinn ushered her inside with his body. 

“What floor?” He muttered against her neck.

“Five” She gasped and he pressed the button. As the door closed behind them his free hand came up to her throat and held her in place as his other hand found its way inside her panties. His fingers quickly found her clit and he started working it slowly with just enough pressure, making her moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be up within the next 2 days! :)


	4. The hotel room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should we be doing this? Probably not, but I want you Carrie. All of you. We´ll figure the rest out as we go.” He reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor, without his eyes leaving hers.

Suddenly he pulled his hand away from her panties, turned her around and backed her up against the wall of the elevator. 

“Fuck.” She muttered as her back hit the wall quite forcefully. He bent sown slightly and griped her thighs and lifted her of the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. His lips meet hers in a forceful kiss, she immediately opened her mouth to him and his tongue found hers. She felt his hard dick pressed against her center as the dressed had been pushed up and was barely covering her ass. 

The elevator dinged, indicated that they had arrived on their floor, the doors opened and they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Quinn pulled back from Carrie and set her down on the floor and took a hold of her hand as he turned around. Carrie pulled down her dress behind him. 

“Excuse us.” Quinn said as he pulled Carrie out of the elevator, passing the man that earlier had been trying to chat Carrie up. 

He let Carrie take the lead towards the room, while he followed behind. She unlocked the door and held it open for him indicating for him to enter. She entered after him, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned around and found herself pinned between the door and Quinn. He pressed his body against hers and backed her up against the door. He leaned in and started kissing, licking and biting her neck while his hands found their way around her body and started pulling down the zipper of her dress. 

“Quinn” She breathed heavily. 

“Yeah?” He muttered against her neck. 

“Are we really doing this? Should we be doing this?” She managed to get out between breaths. He had pulled the zipper all the way down and his hands traveled over her back, distracting her from her train of thought. 

“I mean I know we did things on the plane, but if we have sex, we can’t undo that.”

“Why would we want to undo that?” He muttered with his mouth still working on her neck. His hands came up to her shoulders and he pushed the straps of her dress down, letting the dress fall to the floor. He took a step back and looked at her standing before him in the burgundy lace set that he´d seen laid out of the bed back at Carrie´s condo. He closed the space between them and kissed her passionately and she responded immediately. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers while searching her eyes. 

“Should we be doing this? Probably not, but I want you Carrie. All of you. We´ll figure the rest out as we go.” He reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor, without his eyes leaving hers.

He must have said the right thing, because the next thing he knew she was pulling him back to meet her lips in yet another passionate kiss. Her hands tugged the shirt out from his pants and started working on the buttons. She quickly had them undone and pushed the shirt of off his shoulders, before her hands roamed all over his muscular back and stomach. When she felt the scar from his gunshot wound she pulled away from his lips and took a step back to look at it. 

He observed her as she bent down slightly to look at the scar, letting her fingers lightly run over it before she bent down to kiss it. Then she continued trailing kissed up his stomach, his chest, his throat and back up to his lips. He bent down, took a hold of her thighs and lifted her of the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist once again. He carried her the short distance over to the small bed and laid her down on her back, hovering over her with his elbows on either side of her head. 

He bent down and started trailing kissed down her throat to her breast. His right hand came down and started massaging her left breast while his mouth found her right nipple. She moaned out loud when his mouth made contact and her hand griped a handful of his hair keeping him in place. 

He kissed, licked and sucked both of her perfect breasts before he continued his way further down her body, leaving a trail of hot kisses as he went. When placed a kiss on her hip, he felt her pushing him further down towards her pussy, causing him to smile. The ever so impatient Carrie Mathison he thought to himself. 

He positioned himself between her legs and pinned her down by her hips, before his tongue made the slightest contact with her already wet pussy. The contact sent shivers through her entire body, and just the anticipation of what’s to come was almost enough to make her crumple under his touch. His tongue quickly found her clit, while his right hand let go of her hip and started circling her wet entrance before sliding a finger inside her making her moan even louder. 

He started moving his finger in and out of her in a slow pace, before he introduced another finger and speeding up his pace and the pressure of his tongue on her clit. She moaned out loud with each trust of his fingers and he knew she was close, he opened his eyes and look up at her not wanting to miss the moment her orgasm washed over her.  
She felt that her release was quickly approaching, her hand in his hair took an even grip as she felt her legs starting to shake as he flicked his tongue over her clit once more. He continued working his fingers inside of her drawing out her orgasm as long as possible. She let go of his hair and had to push him away to give herself a moment to catch her breath. 

As she laid breathless on the bed, he stood up at the foot of it and started undoing his pants, before pulling them of together with his boxer briefs and socks. Then he climbed back on the bed and kneeled down on the end of it, griped Carrie by the thighs and pulled her towards him with one leg on each side of him. He leaned down towards her and kissed her, before he griped her ankle and bent her leg so that her thigh touched her stomach. 

She felt his hard dick at her entrance and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her. She could tell that this wasn´t going to be a slow and tender lovemaking. This was weeks of built up tension finally exploding on to them, this was going to be a intense, rough and hard fuck. And she definitely didn’t mind that, everything about Quinn was intense so she didn’t expect this to be any different.

Quinn pushed himself all the way into her with a groan and then he stilled for a second letting her accommodate to his size. He pushed down on her bent leg with his hand as the started moving in and out of her. The first few thrust where quite slow but he quickly started picking up speed smashing in to her making her scream out loud with each thrust. He griped her other ankle and bent that leg back against her stomach in the same was as he had done with her other leg, allowing him to go deep inside of her. Her breath caught at the depth this gave him and she closed her eyes as she felt a new orgasm starting to build. 

He felt her muscles staring to tighten around him and he let go of one of her ankles and brought his hand down to her clit and started rubbing it while continuing to move in and out of her with long and hard stroked. 

“Fuck Quinn, don’t stop.” She urged him on as her orgasm washed over her once more. She reached up towards his chest making him stop moving for a moment to let her catch her breath. He took in the amazing sight before him, Carrie naked, calling out his name, flustered and panting heavily from her orgasm caused by him. Suddenly he felt extremely possessive of her, she was his, he never wanted to not be around her, he never wanted anyone else to ever touch her in the same way that he did now. 

His hand traveled up from her clit, over her stomach up to her throat, where he closed his hand around her and pushed her back down on the bed. She had gotten hers, twice, not it was time for him to get his he thought. His other hand kept pushing down on one angled legs as he started moving in and out of her again. This time even harder and faster than before, their bodies making loud smacks each time they collided. 

His hand on her throat made it slightly difficult for her to take deep breaths but it turned her on oh so much. His deadly hands, lightly cutting of some of the supply of air to her lungs, his hands that probably had killed a lot of people this way over the years, were now choking her. She knew that he easily could kill her now, but she also knew that he would never do it and that aroused her tremendously. 

Carrie totally submitting herself to him was his undoing and his breaths became heavier and his movements more irregular as he felt his own orgasm approaching. He thrusted himself hard into her a few more times before he groaned as he spilled into her. He stilled for a few seconds, catching his breath, his grip on both her leg and throat loosened. His hand let go of her leg and he used it to steady himself as he leaned forward, and kissed her with his other hand still holding her throat. She immediately responded to the kiss. He slipped out of her as he fell to the side and broke the kiss, lying down on his back next to her, eyes closed and both of them still breathing heavily. 

To be honest, he excepted her to quickly get out of bed, gather her clothes and hurry in to the bathroom and then pretending that none of this ever happened. He knew he wouldn’t regret it before it had even started, this was what he wanted since he first met her. She surprised him though when he felt her turn on her side and popped up on her elbow looking down on him. 

“What?” He ginned still with his eyes closed. 

“Nothing.” She said and he could tell that she was smiling as she spoke. He opened his eyes and smiled back at her before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. With her head resting on his shoulder, she started making small circles on his chest, while his fingers gently moved up and down her back. 

“We´re definitely doing that again.” She asserted, making him chuckle.

“You think so?” He asked amused. 

“Oh, I know so.” She said and angled her head up to look at his and he bent down to kiss her softly.


	5. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It´s Saul, and if I don´t pick up, he´ll think the worst and send in the whole cavalry. “ She continued as she pushed him away and he fell back down on the bed with the biggest exhalation, making her smile at him before she climbed of off him.

They fell asleep holding each other in the small bed, even if they didn’t want to, it was impossible for both of them to be in the bed without their bodies touching. Carrie´s leg was draped over Quinn´s, her head on his shoulder and her arm rested across his abdomen. His arm was wrapped around her and rested on the small of her back. 

That night he had the best night’s sleep he had in years, only being woken up in the early morning by Carrie´s hand slowly traveling lower across his abdomen and further south. He felt her place a barely noticeable kiss on his neck and he bend down and meet her lips with his, still a bit sleepy with his eyes closed. 

Her hand closed around his dick and she started stroking it while deepening the kiss. She felt him getting hard quickly and smiled. 

“Good morning.” She muttered against his lips as he used his hand on the small of her back to push her further on to his body, spreading her legs with his own. His hand traveled over her ass before finding her already wet entrance and started rubbing small circles around it before slipping a finger inside her, making her moan against his mouth. 

“Morning.” He answered hoarsely, while slipping another finger inside of her. Her hand on his cock increased its speed causing a groan to escape his throat, making her smile satisfied in response. His other and cupped her cheek as she felt him starting to shift his weight over to her to make her lie down on her back. She was having none of it, and took her hand of off his dick and placed in on his chest pushing him back down on to the bed. He obeyed and lay back down, breaking their kiss and looked at her with a huge grin and an eyebrow raised. 

She sat up on the bed beside him before straddling him, and bending down to kiss him in a soft passionate kiss. His hands roamed her back and side, briefly touching the side of her breast, before settling on each of her butt checks. His hands took a firm hold and pushed her body further towards his. Her tongue touched the bottom of his lip and he opened his mouth to her and the kiss deepened. 

She felt the head of his dick slightly making contact with her entrance, and she slowly lowered herself down on to him without breaking the kiss. She slowly started moving up and down while her hands caressed his chest, his neck and up to his perfect bed hair. 

This time she was determent to make it last, to give them the possibility to really explore each other’s bodies, because for all she knew this might be the last time. In a couple of hours they were heading back home, back to reality. She broke their kiss and sat up on his dick, taking all of him, before she started rolling her hips. 

His eyes roamed her body, taking in the amazing sight before him. Carrie, naked on top of him, her head thrown back, eyes closed and breathing heavily. He let his hands travel over her flat stomach and up to her round breasts and he started slowly kneading them. She looked at him and their eyes locked. She saw his abs flexing as he sat himself up, without taking his hands of her breasts. As he got closer to her chest, his hands were replaces by his mouth, catching her nipple in his mouth as his hands went around her back.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to feel him as close to her as possible, as she started speeding up her movement going from rolling her hips on him to riding him. His hands found her ass and he used his strength to push her down harder on to him, making her moan out loud. His mouth let go of her nipple and started a trail of hot kissed up her throat. 

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of Carrie´s phone ringing. She signed and her head fell back as her movements stilled. 

“Leave it.” He murmured against her throat.

“I can´t.” She said as she leaned forward and kissed him quickly. 

“It´s Saul, and if I don´t pick up, he´ll think the worst and send in the whole cavalry. “ She continued as she pushed him away and he fell back down on the bed with the biggest exhalation, making her smile at him before she climbed of off him. She laid down on the bed with her stomach outside of the mattress and stretched towards the phone on the floor. She took a deep breath trying to regain control of her breathing before she answered. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hi, you okay? You sound a bit out of breath.” Saul said on the other side of the line. Fuck!

“Fine, I was in the shower and didn´t hear the phone ringing at first so I had to hurry to get to it.”

“Okay, how did it go?” 

“Good, the photos checked out, and there are dates and time stamps on all of them.” 

She felt Quinn move behind her and felt his breath hot on her neck, before his mouth started kissing, sucking and nibbling her skin. She tried to push him away with her free hand without much luck, instead he griped her wrist and pinned it down on the bed. She tried to lift her upper body up from its leaning position down the side of the bed without much success to usher him away, while still informing Saul about the photos and who was on them. 

Quinn let go of her wrist, settled between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance before he pushed into her and started moving slowly in and out of her. Her hand was once again trying to motion him to stop but he just bent forward and placed kisses on the crook of her neck. 

She felt him smile against her neck. Fucker, she thought to herself. She needed to end the conversation with Saul, because she feared that she wouldn’t be able to keep from screaming out loud if Quinn continued doing what he was doing. She felt him starting to speed up his pace. Motherfucker. 

His hard thrusts almost pushed her off the bed.

“Fuck.” She said under her breath.

“What?” Saul asked on the other side of the line. She needed to finish this now, or he would know what was going on.

“I...I got shampoo in my eye, I need to go finish my shower. We´ll talk more when we get back.” She said and hung up the call immediately. Quinn pulled out of her and let her get fully back onto the bed. 

“You fucker.” She said as she turned to face him, he chuckled at her comment. She ushered him to lay back down on his back and she once again straddled him and lowered herself down on his dick. She let her hand travel over his abdomen, his scar, up his chest and to his throat, mimicking his motion from the night before. 

She started riding him again, slowly, their eyes locked and neither of them wanted to look away. She leaned forward and their lips meet in a slow and tender kiss, their mouths exploring each other´s. Her hand let go of his throat and she wrapped it around his neck, while her other hand wrapped around his shoulder pressing her body as close to his as she possibly could. 

His hands roamed over her back before landing on her hips. He started lifting her body up and down on his dick, increasing both the speed and dept. At the same time he lifted his hips to match the movement of her body. The new sensation made her break the kiss and she moaned out load. He felt her hot breath on his lips as he felt her muscles starting to tighten round his dick as his own orgasm started to build. 

“Please down stop, Quinn.” She moaned and that was almost enough to take him over the edge. How many times hadn´t he fantasized about her begging for him, moaning out his name. But he was determent to let her have her release before he had his. 

He picked up the speed of his movements even more and that pushed her over the edge. She screamed out loud as her orgasm washed over her and he followed close behind. He thrusted into her a few more times as the aftershocks of his orgasm made themselves known. 

She laid motionless, breathing heavily on his chest, his dick still inside of her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to get their breathing back to normal while also trying to wrap their head around what last night and this morning actually meant. 

She wondered if this was just a onetime thing, or a two-times thing in this case. What would happen when they got back home? Would they pretend that nothing ever happened between them and never speak about it again? Last night had been rough, a hunger needing to be satisfied. But afterwards they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping tangled up all night. And just now, their sex had been slow and tender, caring and…loving? And all those passionate, soft and tender kisses and touches, you can´t fake that can you? 

I´m so fucked, Quinn thought. How would he ever be able to quit her after what just happened between them, twice? He felt like he craved her touch, her lips on his, her body next to his. How could she possibly not know that he was hopelessly in love with her?


	6. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew that as soon Quinn wasn´t needed anymore on their team he would disappear, and she might never see him again. Or she would fuck it up thanks to her disease. Best thing to do is just to nip it in the bud

She rolled off of him and got of off the bed and went in to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and he heard the shower starting. He sat up on the edge of the bed, ran his hands over his face and into his hair before he got up and reached for the bag containing his clothes and bathroom bag. He gripped a new pair of boxer briefs and socks and put them on. He put on the same pair of pants and shirt as the night before, so that no one would be suspicious incase there was someone keeping an eye on the hotel and the guests. 

She emerged from the bathroom, and to his disappointment, she was fully dressed. She used the towel to dry her hair and smiled shyly at him, making his heart jump. He couldn’t help himself, in a couple of hours they would be back on US soil, and he was pretty sure that would mean going back to the way things where before. Meaning no more kisses, no more touches and no more sex, back to some light flirtations, heated arguments and the sexual tension. But maybe, just maybe she would feel what he felt and maybe they could actually have a chance at something good, together. 

He stepped closer to her and he could tell that she was a bit hesitant on what’s to come. She stopped toweling her hair and she searched his eyes to try and figure out what was going on in his head. The puzzled look on her face made him grin as he came to a stop right in front of her. She looked up at him and he closed the space between them. His right arm wrapped around her back pulling her body close to his while his other hand came up to her neck. It took her a few seconds to respond to the kiss but as soon as she did, her arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss. 

When they broke apart they both were breathing heavily while resting their foreheads against each other´s. Somehow this kiss felt more intimate then the kisses they had shared before, in bed during sex or on the airplane. This was “just” a kiss without any pretext, it wasn´t leading towards anything sexual, not a result of extreme arousal or bliss. It was a just kiss and somehow it meant so much more, said so much more. 

She felt both happy and sad in that moment, happy because she now knew that Quinn obviously had feelings for her. She could tell by the way he looked at her, and by the way he had made love to her the second time they had sex. And by the kiss they just shared. Sad because she knew this wouldn’t last. She knew that as soon Quinn wasn´t needed anymore on their team he would disappear, and she might never see him again. Or she would fuck it up thanks to her disease. Best thing to do is just to nip it in the bud, say that this was just a thing that happened because of the mission and the sexual tension. That they now had gotten it out of their system and that things would go back to normal, as soon as they got back to reality. Yep that’s the plan, she thought to herself. 

He saw it in her eyes, it was a “thanks for the sex, it was great, but this can´t happen again”-look. He felt his heart sink, he had never felt as strong for anyone as he did towards her. And although he knew better, he had allowed himself to think that this could be the beginning of something great, that they could be great. He made up his mind as he looked into her eyes, when he was finished with helping out Saul and his team, he would leave. He would bottle up his feelings, and close that chapter. He couldn’t take being around her and not having her, he couldn’t be the one looking out for her while she put herself out there, using her body as a tool to gather information and recruiting assets. 

She stepped back from him and they broke apart. He gripped his toilet back and headed towards the bathroom and emerged 5 minutes later. She had picked up and packed the clothing that had been on the floor and her computer and was waiting for him so that they could leave. He placed the toilet bag inside the leather duffel bag and zipped it. 

“Are you ready?” She asked with her eyebrow raised.

“Yep.” He said and smiled at her, with one of those smiles that didn’t reach his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, but the next one will be longer! :)


	7. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you said that what happened in Turkey, can´t happen again when we get back home.” He started slowly not taking his eyes of off hers.  
> “But technically, we´re not back on US soil yet”

They got in to different taxi´s to the airport, and once again it was only the two of them on the plane except for the two pilots. Quinn sat down by a window, and this time Carrie didn’t sit down next to him, but opposite him with a table separating them. 

Great, he thought. This was going to be 10 extremely awkward hours. He had kind of known that letting his guard down and letting go of his self-control when it came to Carrie was most likely a bad idea. But at the same time he couldn’t help himself, even if it was just for a few hours, she´d been his. And that was all he had ever wanted since the first time he met her, he could, would, never regret that. Time to go back to being that arrogant and confident ass, he´d been pretending to be in her presence. 

Two hours in to the flight and they hadn´t said a word to each other. Shit this was going to fuck up things between them she thought. But it had felt so….right, so genuine. The first time they had sex it was as if he couldn´t get enough of her, as if he needed her more than he had ever needed anything before. That he craved her. The second time, they made love, it was slow, tender and she thought that his actions that time portrayed real feelings. Not to mention the kiss they´d shared. At that time she had been certain that he felt something towards her, she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what, but something. She had been so sure of that, that she had right then and there made up her mind to shut things down. It would only lead to pain and sorrow. But now his cold demeanor made her uncertain, was it all just an act? 

Her head told her that she should be happy about the fact that he now was acting as if it never happened. That would make it easier for her to do the same thing. But if she was being truly honest with herself, she was also a bit hurt. He had stirred feelings in her that she had been trying to oppress. 

“Quinn?” She said, finally. This silence was killing her, they needed to clear things up or they wouldn´t be able to work together once they got back. And she didn’t want to lose him, altogether. He raised his head from its leaning position against the window and his eyes met hers, jaw clenched. 

“I think we should talk, clear something’s up before we land.” She said hesitantly. 

“What’s there to talk about?” He said, it came out harsher then he intended. 

Ouch, that hurt, she thought. 

“Obviously, what happened in Turkey can´t happen again when we get back home.” She said.

“Obviously.” He stated. He still held her gaze and no one looked away. She thought she was a flash of hurt in his eyes, but she couldn’t be sure. She did however feel worse now that it was said out loud. She had had the slightest hope that he would say or do something to prove to her that he actually cared, that it had been more than just an itch being scratched. That his kisses, his touches, his lovemaking actually held some sort of meaning for him. 

Another hour past, they caught each other looking over at one another every once in a while, but they didn’t speak. Carries hands rested on the table that separated them and her fingers had nervously started drumming on the table 30 minutes ago. The same way he had done on the flight to Turkey. She had been right, that was annoying as fuck. He couldn’t take it any longer and reached his hand out and placed in on top of hers without thinking. 

“Could you stop?” He said softly. She looked up at him and their eyes meet. She didn’t pull her hand away and suddenly he was extremely aware of the contact between them.   
Take your hand away from hers, he thought to himself. But he didn’t, instead his thumb started caressing the back of her hand and her wrist. He couldn’t make himself pull away, he needed to feel her skin against his, and he needed her one last time. Fuck it he thought.

"I know you said that what happened in Turkey, can´t happen again when we get back home.” He started slowly not taking his eyes of off hers.

“But technically, we´re not back on US soil yet” He said with one of those irresistible grins on his face. He saw a smile staring to form on Carries lips at the statement. 

“That’s a good point you´re making.” She knew that she shouldn´t go along with what he was suggesting, but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be his, even if it was just for one final time. 

He arched and eyebrow and motioned his head slightly towards the bathroom at the back of the plane. She turned her hand in his and got up from her seat, pulling him with her towards the back of the plane. 

He had wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close to him and started trailing kisses down her cheek, over her jaw and down her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned in to his chest, welcoming his lips on her skin. She opened the bathroom door and motioned for him to enter first. 

He did as she instructed and she followed behind him, she closed and locked the door before she turned around to him. His lips came crushing down onto hers and she immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and trailing her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and their tongues met. She let her hands fall from his neck to his chest and the buttons of his shirt. She needed to feel his naked skin hot under her hands. She quickly had his buttons undone and her hand traveled all over his chest and abdomen. 

She used her hands to back him up a few steps until the back of his legs hit the toilet, her hands reached his shoulders and she pushed him down on the seat. He complied, and she fell down on her knees before him. 

He felt his heart beating rapidly with excitement of what was about to happen. He took in the sight before him, Carrie on her knees, her hair tucked behind her ears and her hands pulling down the zipper of his pants, before reaching inside to pull out his already rock hard dick. She looked up and met his eyes as she slowly ran her tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the head before she took him all the way into her mouth. 

He didn’t take his eyes of her as she worked her mouth up and down his dick. He didn’t want to miss a second of this, he wanted this image to be burned in to his memory for the rest of his life. Carrie´s hair fell around her face and he reached forward and gripped a fist full of hair to show her the speed and depth he liked. She took him all the way in almost choking on him before she pulled back.

She smiled up at him and he angled her head up while he bent down to kiss her. She got up and he motioned her to take two steps backwards to allow him to get up from his seat. His hand came up and cupped her face as he bent down to kiss her lips, his hands travelled from her face down the side of her body and to the front of her jeans. 

He tought about just pulling her pants down, turning her around and fucking her doggy style against the door. But he wanted to see her face as he fucked her, see her face as she came. Decision made, she would have to step out of her pants completely. He undid her button and zipper and pulled them down to her thigh, she started to turn towards the door. 

“No” He said, stopping her from turning. 

“I want to see you. Take them off.” He had to back away from her and sit back down on the toilet seat to give her enough room to take her pants off. Once she had removed her pants and panties, he stood back up, moved towards her, griped her hips and turned both of them to the side. Carrie felt the cold metal of the sink on the small of her back, causing her to take a sharp inhale.

He bent down and gripped her thighs, lifting her up on the sink and she spread her legs to make room for him to stand between them. His hand caressed her neck and cheek before he leaned forward and kissed her slowly, tenderly. His other hand found her clit and he started rubbing small circles around it. The contact made her gasp and she reached one arm behind his neck while she used the other hand to stabilize herself on the sink. 

She breathed heavily against his lips and he moved his head back slightly as he wanted to take in the sight before him. Carrie´s eyes were closed, her head leaned against the mirror behind her and her chest rose and fell fast and heavy as her orgasm was approaching. 

“Open your eyes.” He demanded just as her orgasm was about to roll over her. She obeyed and their eyes locked as her orgasm claimed her. He gave her a minute to regain her composure before he moved closer to her so that the tip of his dick was against her wet entrance. 

Their eyed still held each other’s as he slowly entered her, she made a deep sigh at the contact. He kept still a moment before he started moving in and out of her with slow and deep strokes. Their bodies were pressed together and her hand traveled down his back to his ass, urging him to go deeper and faster and he speeded up his movements. Carrie´s hand traveled back up his back and around his neck while she used his shoulder to muffle her moans. 

His thrusts became even harder and faster as he felt his own orgasm starting to build, he felt Carrie biting down on his shoulder. He would probably have a mark there, he didn’t mind though. That way, tomorrow he could actually be sure that all of this actually happened and that he didn’t just dream it like so many times before. 

Carrie leaned back from his shoulder and found his mouth once again, he moved his right hand down to her clit and started rubbing it as he wanted her to come at the same time as him this time. His right hand found her throat and pushed her away from his lips holding her face inches away from his so that he could look at her as she came once more and as he came inside of her. A few more strokes and they were both taken over the edge. Quinn let go of her throat and rested both of his hands on her hips. They were both breathing heavily and smiled at each other. 

He stepped back, slipped out of her, fixed his pants and zipped them back up. He looked at her as she was sitting there on the sink, her lips swollen, cheeks flustered, still breathing heavily with a soft smile on her lips looking at him.

“What?” He huffed a laugh as he buttoned his shirt. 

“Nothing.” She said smiling at him. He stepped closer to her once more. 

“So, this was the last time.” It was both a statement and a question. She heard regret and hesitation in his voice, this was probably as venerable she would ever see him. She wanted to say no, to say that she wanted him, that he made her feel things she had never felt before. But she didn’t want to open herself up to the hurt she knew it would bring. He would leave or she would fuck it up. 

“I think it´s for the best.” She whispered while looking down at her feet. 

He lifted her face with his finger on her chin and she looked at him. His eyes searched hers and once again he bent forward and kissed her. Their lips met in a tender kiss, his lips slowly explored hers, his tongue made the slightest contact with her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. It was once again one of those kisses that made her question if the right thing to do really was to just forget about it and not explore what this could lead to. 

He broke the kiss and stepped back from her, searched her eyes once more before he turned towards the door and left the bathroom.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want to know what the fuck I want?! I just want to be something, mean something, to someone! To you!” He yelled back at her.   
> “You do!” She screamed desperately at him.   
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been two weeks since they got back from Turkey. To say that things were strained was an understatement, things were incredible awkward between them. They tried to act like before, but to them at least it was obvious that things had changed. It was unclear if anyone else had noticed. 

He didn’t think that their coworkers thought anything about it, they still made a good team and they still screamed and disagreed just like before. The difference was that the flirty comments were gone, the coffees they sometimes had together were no more and they usually tried to make sure that the two of them weren’t doing surveillance, just the two of them.

In a way he thought that it was good, them not being alone together, he didn’t trust himself to be around her. She still occupied all his thoughts, all the time. He somewhat managed to try to keep her out of his head during work hours, but at night when he got back to his empty and lonely apartment, she was all he could think about. He would give anything to be with her one more time, to be able to touch and kiss her once more. But who was he trying to fool, it would never be enough to have her just one more time. 

Like every other night for the past two weeks, he got back from work late. He settled on his couch with a bottle of whiskey and started flipping through the channels on his TV. He had been drinking a lot more than usual for the past two weeks, but it numbed his feelings. The lonely nights were the worst, Carrie was the only thing on his mind. He felt stupid and embarrassed about the fact that he actually believed for a second that what happened in Turkey could be the start of something good. That she would actually feel what he was feeling, that she might love him as much as he loved her. But of course she didn’t, she was just horny and he was available to help her scratch that itch, he wasn’t worthy of her, could never be. 

Last week he had gone to a bar downtown to try and find a girl for the night to take his mind of off Carrie. It didn’t work. He got rather drunk, found a very attractive, younger and willing woman to come home with him. But as soon as he felt her hands touch him, all he could think about was that she wasn’t Carrie. He had excused himself, told her that he was to drunk and that she should leave. Maybe he should give it another try. He tossed the drink back and poured himself another one.

Thirty minutes later he had made up his mind, something needed to be done. He had come to the conclusion that the tension between them needed to be determined, one way or the other. It was apparent to him that it wouldn’t just go away, so as he saw it he only had one option which could end in two very different outcomes. 

He would head over to Carrie´s place, lay all the cards on the table. And either she felt the same and they would take it from there. Or she didn’t, and then he would be on the next flight to Syria. As good of a plan as any he thought as he tossed the third glass of whiskey back, got up from his couch and headed out in the summer night to walk over to Carrie´s. 

¨¨¨¨

The last two weeks had been hellish. She thought that things would go back to normal as soon as they got back, oh how wrong she had been. You could cut the tension between herself and Quinn with a knife. He didn’t speak to her unless it was work related and absolutely necessary, and she did the same thing. He didn’t offer her a cup of coffee when he got one for himself and she didn’t offer him either. 

He flirtatious teasing were long gone, the looks he used to give her and that grin were no more, and she missed it. She missed him she realized. Not the way they were before Turkey, but the way they were in Turkey. She missed the looks he gave her, full of wanting, needing and yearning. She missed the way his hands felt on her body, the shivers they sent up her spine, the way her heart skipped a beat when he trailed soft kisses on her neck. She wanted nothing more than to just be with him. 

But then there was the part of her brain that told her that it was a bad idea. That at the first chance he would get, he would leave. She knew that he craved the rush that the black ops mission gave him, and she couldn’t live like that, wouldn’t live like that. She didn’t want to open her heart up only to have it broken, better to keep it locked away. 

And even if she was wrong about him leaving, she was certain that she would fuck it. Her disease would fuck it up and he would leave because he would not be able to cope with that version of her. 

She decided that she needed to put an end to this, she needed to get Quinn out of her head. Once she got back from work that night, she decided that she was going to go out and find someone for the night. She had a quick shower, blow dried her hair and put on some light make up. She heard that it had started raining heavily outside, great. 

She went down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of white wine, and downed it immediately before filling it up again. If she was going this, she needed to be drunk she thought to herself. She downed the second glass and went back up to her bedroom to pick out a dress. She settled on a black tight cocktail dress, she put the fake engagement ring on her left ring finger and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t want to go out, she didn’t want to find some random man to take home, but she needed to get Quinn out of her system.

¨¨¨¨

When he was just a couple of blocks away from her house, the sky opened and it had started pouring. His button down shirt and jeans quickly got soaked, just my luck he thought. Finally he arrived at Carrie´s street, he could tell that she was home because the lights were on in her kitchen, living room and bedroom. Just do it, he said to himself. It worse came to worst he could be on a flight tomorrow and not ever see her again. 

He took a deep breath and walked over to her condo and knocked on the door. 

¨¨¨¨

The knock on the door startled her, she wasn´t expecting anyone, and couldn’t think of anyone who would come to see her this late. She checked her phone to see what time it was, 10.30 pm. She turned off the light in the bedroom and headed towards the front door. 

She opened the door and saw a soaking wet Quinn standing on her doorstep. 

“Quinn...” She whispered. 

¨¨¨¨

The door opened and he saw Carrie standing in the doorway, freshly out of the shower, her hair and make-up done, dressed in a tight black dress. It was instantly clear to him what her plans for the night was, and even if he had the slightest of doubt about what exactly her plans were, the ring on her finger said it all. 

He felt how his entire face fell and he just shook his head and turned back towards the street. 

“Quinn.” She said louder this time as he turned his back towards her. 

“Quinn please, stop!” He stopped and turned towards her, the rain pouring down on him, his clothes clung to his body. 

“Why?! It´s obvious what your plans for the night is, didn’t mean to interrupt.” He said coldly before turning back around. 

“Quinn, don’t go!” She yelled desperately as he got further away from her. She knew what it meant for him to come here, this late. She knew that if she let him walk away now, that she would never see him again. But he didn’t stop, and she couldn’t let him go. She reached inside and gripped her keys that laid on the sideboard right next to the door before running out, closing the door behind her and ran barefoot to catch up to Quinn.

He hadn´t gotten far, and she quickly caught up to him, she ran up behind him and gripped his arm and turned him around. 

“Would you please just listen!” She yelled at him.

“There´s nothing to say!” He yelled back at her and ripped his arm away from her grip and turned away from her once again. 

“Why did you come here then?” She said quietly, making him stop in his tracks and shake his head. 

“Doesn´t matter.” He whispered as she stepped up behind him. She carefully reached out to touch him, making contact with his shoulder. When he didn’t move away she stepped closer and touched his other shoulder, letting her hands travel down his arms as she reached up an placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck. 

He closed his eyes and he leaned his head back slightly and she placed another kiss on his neck. Regain control of the situation he said to himself, this is what she does, she manipulates people by using her body, she doesn´t really care. She was just about to go out and find someone to fuck for the night for Christ sake. 

“Stop!” He growled as he stepped away and turned around to face her. 

“Why did you come here, Quinn?”

“You know why!”

“I want to hear you say it!” She searched his eyes through the rain that fell heavily on her face and had soaked her completely. He didn’t say anything, she sighed heavily and shook her head. 

“Why the fuck can´t you just tell me what you feel?! Tell me what the fuck it is that you want!” She yelled at him and stepped closer to him. 

“You want to know what the fuck I want?! I just want to be something, mean something, to someone! To you!” He yelled back at her. 

“You do!” She screamed desperately at him. 

“I don’t! I came here because you mean everything to me! I can´t get you out of my fucking head, you´re all I think about! And I don’t know what the fuck to do about it!” Their eyes locked and she needed a moment to take in what he just said. He looked away from her and down onto the ground. 

She closed the small space between them and cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her again. 

“You´re a fucking idiot, you know that right?” She said with a small smile on her lips, and he looked at her with a confused expression on his face. 

“For the past two weeks all I wanted to know was how you really feel. I thought that what we shared in Turkey could be the start of something great, but at the same time I was scared, I still am, that you will up and leave or that I will fuck it up. And I don’t want to open myself up only to have my heart broken.” She whispered. 

“If you were mine, I would never leave you, I would never hurt you.” He said while looking deep into her eyes. 

“I´m already yours.” She said quietly before she leaned forward and gently touched her lips to his. He responded to her kiss immediately and reached out to pull her body closer to his. The kiss quickly went from a soft and tender kiss, to a kiss filled with passion, hunger and need. His tongue touched her lip and she opened her mouth to him and their   
tongues found each other.


	9. Confessions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this fic!  
> _____________________________________________________________

His hands started traveling from her hips, down to her ass and he pushed her even closer to him. She could feel his hard on through his jeans against her body. Her hands traveled from his face down to the hem of his soaked shirt and found their way beneath it, finally making contact with his bare skin.

The crash of thunder startled them and the broke apart from each other. She tilted her head seductively to the side and smiled at him.

“Do you want to come inside?”

“Yeah.” He answered roughly before she took him by the hand and led him back towards her condo. They didn’t speak on the short walk back to her apartment, and she quickly had the door unlocked and motioned for him to enter.

 She followed him in, closed and locked the door behind her. When she turned around Quinn was standing a few feet before her. His shirt was soaking wet and clung to his muscular chest, his pants were equally as wet. Her own clothes were soaked as well, her dress was stuck to her body.

She looked up and met Quinn´s eyes, she could tell that he was uncertain about what would happen next. After all he had probably given her the biggest love declaration he´d ever given anyone before she thought. And just the thought of that made her incredibly happy, and a little bit scared, scared to fuck things up between them. She saw in his eyes that he could tell that her mind was spinning and that he was starting to question coming here, and freaking out about what he just blurted out. She needed to take control of the situation.

Without letting go of his eyes, she reached for the zipper of the dress and pulled it down slowly. She pushed the straps from her shoulder and continued to push the rest of the wet dress off of her and stepped out of it. She stood in front of him in a matching black lacy set. She reached for the bra and undid the clasp and took it off, letting it drop to the floor on top of her dress. Then she hooked her index fingers in the hem of her panties and shimmied out of them, leaving her completely exposed to him. She saw how his eyes started to roam her body, taking in every inch of her before coming back up to hers.

He started undoing the buttons on his shirt, took it off and let it fall to the floor. Next he undid his belt buckle, the button and the zipper before he kind of peeled the jeans from his legs. Then he got rid of his socks and boxer briefs. She let her eyes fall from his, and travelled over his toned body before finding his again.

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, and with a few quick steps, he closed the space between them and cupped her cheeks in his hands before his mouth came crashing down on hers. She instantly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body as close to his as possible. His lips let go of hers and started trailing her jawline and down her neck. She felt his hard erection against her hipbone as he grinded himself against her.

He felt like he desperately needed to feel her now, like he never needed anything as much ever before. His lips traveled to her clavicle as he bent down slightly, gripped her thighs, lifted her up and pressed her back up against the front door. She instantly wrapped her legs around him and quickly got a flashback to the night in the hotel room in Turkey, which made her giggle a little.

“What?” He muttered against her neck as she felt him positioning himself against her entrance.

“I just got a flashback from the hotel room in Turkey.” She said as she leaned forward and caught his lips with hers.

“Yeah? Good one?” He said against her lips.

“Oh, all the flashbacks from Turkey are good ones.” She felt him smile against her lips at that statement.

“Yeah?” He said while breathing heavily.

“Yeah, but can we be done with the talking for now?” He pulled back from her and shot her a grin as he slowly pushed himself into her, she inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door.  He was still for a second before he started moving with deep and slow strokes. His hands moved upwards from her thighs to her butt cheeks, he took a firm grip of them, speeded up his pace and moved her to meet his thrust. When he started slamming her body harder on to his dick, she screamed out loud and he felt her nails dig in to his back. This urged him on even more and he thrusted himself harder into her.

“I´m gonna come.” She breathed out heavily while leaning her head further back onto the door. Quinn leaned forward and started nibbling and kissing her throat. Her hand found the back of his neck and gripped a fist full of hair holding him in place. He felt her muscles tighten around his dick and her rapid pulse against his lips. She moaned out load as her orgasm washed over her, Quinn kept on thrusting to prolong her pleasure.

Her hand let go of his hair and found its way to his chest, pushing him away from her slightly, making him stop his movements.

“I need a second.” She said while breathing heavily, eyes still closed. And that was probably a good thing, otherwise she would see the huge grin on Quinn´s face at that statement. Once he noticed that her breathing had slowed slightly, he slipped out of her and let her legs fall back onto the floor. He leaned in and kissed her before he gripped her hip and indicated for her to turn around. She happily obeyed and felt him step up close behind her.

He used his body to press her fully up against the door. He gripped her hip and used his other hand to hold his dick as he entered her from behind.

“Fuck.” She moaned.

His hand let go of his dick and traveled over her back and up to her wet hair. He gripped a hand full and pulled her head back, giving him access to her neck.  He started kissing, nibbling and biting her neck as his thrusts once again became deeper and faster. He felt his orgasm starting to build in the back of his spine as he pounded in to her even harder. He let go of her hip and brought his hand down on her pussy, quickly finding her clit. He started rubbing it hard and demanding, and she felt another orgasm approaching. He speeded up his movements on her clit as he felt her breaths becoming shallower and quicker. He thrusted himself into her a few more times before they both reached their orgasms at the same time.

“Do you want to stay the night?” She asked when they both had caught their breath.

The insecurity in her voice caused a small smile to form on his lips. He gently kissed her shoulder before he took a step back from her, gripped her waist and turned her around to face him.

“I just confessed to you how I feel about you, and you´re still uncertain about my intentions?”

“I…uhm…I…”

“I will never leave you, Carrie. I love you.” He said while looking deep into her eyes.

“You do?” She asked with the biggest smile across her lips.

“I do. And I plan on staying this night and every other night, if you´ll have me?”

“Yeah?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down towards her.

“Yeah.” He said huskily before their lips met.

The kiss broke apart when Quinn whisked her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and she quickly crawled under the covers, beginning to freeze from being soaked by the rain. He got in to the bed next to her and pulled her close to him, she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

“So, we´re really doing this?” She asked him as he kissed the top of her head.

“Changed your mind?” He asked jokingly.

“Never.” She said as he tilted her head up to kiss his lips before she turned towards the bedside lamp and turned it off.

“I love you too.” She whispered in the blackened room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I hope there aren´t to many mess ups!


End file.
